Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to spurious emission characterization of signals and communication devices within such communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Unfortunately, many things can deleteriously affect signals transmitted within such systems resulting in degradation of or even complete failure of communication. Examples of adverse effects include interference and noise that may be caused by various sources including other communications, low-quality links, degraded or corrupted interfaces and connectors, etc.
In addition, certain communication devices within such communication systems can be adversely affected by interference, noise, etc. When such affected-communication devices are included within a communication system, signals transmitted by those affected-communication devices will also adversely affect communications in the communication system. The prior art does not provide adequate means by which a communication device's operation can be characterized to determine the degree to which it is affected by such interference, noise, etc. There continues be a great deal of room for improvement for new and better means to determine such deleterious effects within communication systems and communication devices.